


Dressup

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [252]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked: Hawkeye. Clint has to pull out the old costume because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressup

“You promised.”  

Hawkeye glared at her in the mirror.  “Yeah, well, that’s easy for you to say.”  To be honest, he didn’t even remember agreeing. But JARVIS had played back his own words, and Stark had smirked, and so the only way left to him was through.  He straightened up and winced as fabric pulled tight in places you never wanted it to go.  He tugged and twisted so that it was at least a little less uncomfortable.  “I don’t remember it being this tight,” he muttered.

Natasha slipped off the bed, where she had been lounging, and straightened her tutu into perfection.  “Well, you’ve put on a lot of muscle over the years.”

“Good answer,” he said, shrugging.

There was a bang at the door.  “Come on, losers,” Stark yelled.  “The come as you were party is starting.”

“There better not be an emergency if we’re dressed like this,” Clint said as he headed to the door and his fate.


End file.
